Beyond the Elemental Nations
by master of the unknown
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War is over. A whole year has passed and Uchiha Sasuke is doubting the peace of the Nations will remain. With his best friend as Hokage and everything in the Elemental Nations at peace, Sasuke finds himself wanting a new adventure. Somewhere outside of the very Elemental Nations. Watch as the last Uchiha departs from his homeland. Open World Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

MasterOfTheUnknown doesn't own nothing Naruto or any other crossovers that might interact with this story. I am a simple author on . Lets get on with the chapter!

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone in Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, were celebrating at this moment. It had been a whole year, a single year since one of the biggest disasters to ever hit the Elemental Nations occurred.

This massive disaster had been known as the Fourth Great Shinobi War, it was a war that transcended all the previous wars. Many Shinobi had died during the war and many others have been brought back from the dead to unfortunately participate in it. Legends of the past had resurfaced and descended their might upon the Elemental Nations. Nobody, be they living or dead had been safe.

Former Kage had been revived from all different Villages, some had been forced on the enemy side, some had been able to fight against the threat. But it was the thanks to two certain individuals that the Elemental Nations were still standing, not forced into an eternal Genjutsu by some wicked madman. Who are these two individuals you may be wondering? Well they are none other than Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto.

The two former rivals/best friends had received power from one of the most legendary Shinobi in all of history, The Rikudou Sennin. From what they were told, both Naruto and Sasuke were actually the reincarnations of his sons, Asura and Indra. When they accepted their past lives and their past lives power along with it, they were able to gain the strength to face the biggest threat to the Elemental Nations, Uchiha Madara. Uchiha Madara had also been a reincarnation of Indra but he desired the power of the Rikudou Sennin and his mother. So with the manipulation of one Uchiha Obito and stealing the cells of his former best friend, Senju Hashirama, Madara was able to gain such power.

The battle between the three shook the very land they fought on, the three strongest Shinobi since the Sage himself fought with ferocious might. In the end, the very battleground was nothing but ruins, a permanent scar that would forever rest upon the face of the Elemental Nations. The black flames of Amaterasu scorched the land, craters as big as mountains littered the ground. The sky had been raining down lighting from the heavens with thunderous vengeance.

Despite everything that happened, both Sasuke and Naruto were able to come out on top. They had been able to extract the power that Madara had stolen and return it to their rightful owners, the Bijuu. All the Bijuu currently resided within Naruto, not as the Juubi but as their own individual selves. Naruto had promised them that one day he would free the Bijuu and let them roam the Elemental Nations as they please, never having to fear being used by another Shinobi for power again. Naruto and Sasuke had been able to seal Madara within one of the Rikudou Sennin Treasured Tools, they didn't even trust him dead so the best bet was to keep him sealed. Never to escape and forever trapped, this was his punishment and nothing would change it.

Once Madara had been defeated, it was time to decide who would be the next Hokage that would lead Konohagakure into the future. Naruto and Sasuke, the only true candidates for the position met in a familiar battleground, the Valley of the End. Unlike their first battle, they didn't fight to kill one another or bring the other back home. They both fought for a dream, both wanting to change Konoha for the better. But unlike the last time, Naruto was able to come out on top this time. He dragged Sasuke back home to be healed since he really didn't need it, having Nine Bijuu in your gut gave you a healing factor above any other.

Now a whole year had passed since then and much had happened. Naruto had accomplished his childhood dream, he was now the Rokudaime Hokage. Sasuke despite his loss was happy for his best friend, the man who had been scorned by since birth was now leading the Village that used to hate his very existence. Now the entirety of the Elemental Nations were celebrating for their victory in the Fourth Shinobi war and mourning for the loses of everyone who perished during that triling time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uchiha Sasuke was having a feeling of indifference right now, many believed he would be celebrating with everyone else down in the village but he wasn't. Something had been troubling the Uchiha for awhile and that's why we find him standing ironically on the head of the Shodaime Hokage. Sasuke's onyx eyes drank in the scenery before him, the sun was beginning to set over the village and it gave off an enticing warmth. The sky was colored in a multitude of colors from orange, blue and even pink. He could see the tree's outside the walls of the village, swaying back and forth as a gentle breeze caressed them. All in all it was a breathtaking sight to behold,

"Good to see you've finally decided to show up" Sasuke said, not even bothering to turn around, he knew who was standing behind him. His mouth curved into a smirk. "Dobe"

"Well teme" The familiar voice of everyone' favorite Rokudaime Hokage replied."I would have been here sooner but you know how Hinata is, she wanted me to celebrate with her and the rest of the Hyuuga's. Kami she's also a little bit possessive of me"

Sasuke actually chuckled at this, he knew of Hinata's rather deep infatuation for the Jinchuriki behind him, so he could understand that on this day of celebration that she was reluctant to allow her boyfriend to leave. But the Uchiha was glad his friend showed up none the less. "Yeah I guess I can let you being late slide this time"

"Like you had a choice teme" Both friends shared a laugh, Naruto joined his friend, standing side by side on the head of the legendary Senju Hashirama head. They said nothing for a few moments before Naruto decided to break the silence. "So what is it you called me up here for?"

Instead of answering his question right away, Sasuke asked one of his own. "Dobe… do you really think the Elemental Nations will keep peace, that nothing will disrupt it. I mean after working for so long and so hard, how do we know nothing will change what we fought tooth and nail for to achieve?"

Naruto smiled gently at Sasuke, he didn't expect Sasuke to ask such a thing but he knew the answer right away." I know these Nations will keep peace, we must believe in the younger generation that will take over once we pass. We can't change who the younger generation consists of but we can only hope to mold them into people or Shinobi that will have the ideals to retain peace. Besides if another threat shall arise, we will defeat him" Naruto said.

"Well now that these lands have obtained peace, Dobe do you believe that there might be life beyond the Elemental Nations?"

That question threw the Rokudaime Hokage for a loop, he had not once sat down and question if their was life beyond the Elemental Nations. "I don't know Sasuke, as big as this world is its possible. I mean the Elemental Nations just make up one massive continent, it would be pretty foolish on Kami's part if were all thats out here"

"After getting all the answers from Hashirama-sama I promised myself to protect the village and change it for the better. Now since the village and everything else is prospering, I want to go see the world beyond the Elemental Nations" Sasuke said, he was waiting for his usual hyperactive friend to shout in a huge denial, saying he could not leave the village, that he must stay in Konoha. So imagine the Uchiha's surprise when Naruto began to sigh.

"Well teme if you want to leave, I won't stop you. As your Hokage I have the right to stop all my Shinobi" Sasuke could hear the authoritative tone his friend developed but as fast as it came, the tone disappeared. "But as your best friend I will not stop you, don't think I haven't noticed that you've been craving for some sort of excitement. It seems even peace comes with a price, massive boredom. Hell I would join you if not for my duties as Hokage and Hinata-chan"

The two friends didn't need to discuss anything else on the situation instead they conversed about old memories and about what the future could hold for them. Into the night, the two met up with their friends and Naruto with Hinata. They all drank and partied the night away, telling no one that Sasuke would leave tomorrow. Both Uchiha and Uzumaki knew that it would be best to keep that private information. Sasuke for the first time in a long while felt happy, he felt happy that he was surrounded by a bunch of people that actually gave a damn about him. Even though he didn't show it, he let a small but true smile grace his features.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A new chapter in Sasuke's life began as soon as he had awakened that day. The sun began to slowly creep its way over the horizon showing how early in the morning it was. Sasuke himself had his materials sealed up and he was glancing around his compound for what could be the final time. Many good memories and many bad ones had taken place in this compound. All the events that happened shaped him into the person he was today. Some might question if thats a good or bad thing. But since he was one of the most powerful Shinobi in the Elemental Nations, they didn't say this out loud when he was near.

Sasuke gripped a certain gift that had been given to him by his best friend. It was an odd looking kunai with three points instead of the regular one. But just because it was different than other kunai didn't mean it wasn't as deadly. On the handle of the tri-pronged kunai was a sealing array so complex that the Uchiha himself didn't believe he would ever be able to solve it, he had an idea that only one person could be able to use the kunai properly and that was Uzumaki Naruto. The reason is because the kunai used to belong to Naruto's father, deceased Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure, Namikaze Minato.

Yes, Naruto had been given access to his birthright, the Hiraishin kunai that his father used. It took many times of trial and error but the blond had been able to learn the second signature jutsu that his father had invented. Naruto had given the kunai to Sasuke just encase he found himself needing help. The Uchiha had snorted at the offer but had taken the kunai none the less.

Now the last Uchiha was making his way to the front of the Village, ready to begin a new stage in his life that maybe something or someone beyond the Elemental Nations could provide him. Peace had been a great thing at first, but now he had become incredibly bored. Sasuke knew that without some action of some sort in the future he would most likely be driven insane or something. As he got closer to the gate, he noticed that there was three familiar figures standing, waiting for his arrival. Hatake Kakashi, his former sensei, Haruno Sakura, the Godaime Hokage apprentice and the Rokudaime Hokage himself.

Now Sasuke was slightly peeved, the blond dobe said that no one but he would know that he was leaving. Naruto must have noticed his rival's peeved expression because he quickly held up his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Don't give me that look teme! Besides do you really think I would let you leave Konoha without saying goodbye to your former sensei and teammate. Besides" Naruto leaned close to Sasuke's ear and began to whisper."We both know Sakura-chan would kill me, Hokage or not, if I just let you go without her getting to say goodbye"

"Something you want to tell the rest of us Hokage-_sama?"_ A chill crept its way up the Jinchuriki's spine at the way the voice of his old teammate said his title. Sasuke blocked out the bickering of both Sakura and Naruto, the last Uchiha turned his attention towards Kakashi. Surprisingly the masked man wasn't reading his pornographic novel!

"So I guess this will be goodbye, huh Sasuke" Kakashi said, slightly saddened that Sasuke would be departing again. But the Jounin could understand his reasons, the Uchiha was probably craving some sort of excitement and with peace now fully thriving in the Elemental Nations, he was probably bored out of his mind. "How will you be leaving the Elemental Nations?"

Last night Sasuke had given a question like that a lot of thought, there wasn't a lot of ways to leave the Elemental Nations. The Uchiha was only able to come up with one solution."I will journey to Wave Country, from there I will be boarding a ship that will hopefully take me out of these lands. This world is a massive place Kakashi, I'm sure some sort of life exists out there"

Kakashi noded, he too agreed that it would be kinda dumb if they were the only form of life on the Earth. Kakashi himself slightly wondered what other kinds of civilizations lied beyond the Elemental Nations, were they able to do Chakra like they could or did they have their own form of energy. Maybe they were more advanced in technology? Kakashi didn't know but he would too one day take the same journey his former student was taking now.

"Well before you leave Sasuke, I have a gift for you" Kakashi began to reach into his pocket. Sasuke had a small feeling of dread wash over him, he had a pretty good idea on what particular gift he was about to be given by Kakashi.

"Ahh here it is, the first book of ICHA ICHA PARADISE!" Sasuke's eye twitched slightly as Kakashi held out the pornographic novel towards him, did he really expect him to take it? Sasuke was considering using Amaterasu on the book right now and watch Kakashi weep over the burnt remains of his so called precious Icha Icha. But with a sigh, Sasuke took the book from his sensei and sealed it within a seal on his wrist. He knew Kakashi wouldn't give up his precious books without a good reason, hell the Uchiha was sure that the Jounin would fight almost the entire Anbu forces before he gave up one single novel from his collection. So he would humor his sensei and take the book, then probably burn it later.

"Umm Sasuke-kun" Sakura' voice caught the Uchiha's attention. He turned and found himself faced once again with another book. Sasuke's eye twitched more violently. Sakura noticed the look and became enraged rather quickly, she bonked Sasuke on the cranium just like she used to do with Naruto.

"Its not that kinda book baka! Its a medical Ninjutsu guide that me and Tsunade-sama came up with last night" True to the pink Kunoichi's word, on the front of the cover of the novel was the words. **"MEDICAL NINJUTSU FOR DUMMIES AND UCHIHA'S"**

"I know how strong both you and Naruto have become Sasuke-kun but you don't know what lies beyond the Nations, you never know when you might need some healing techniques in your list of techniques" Sasuke accepted the book.

"Hn… thanks Sakura" He gave the Kunoichi a rare smile that melted her heart. Sakura blushed slightly and then did something that surprised everyone. She leaned over and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "Be safe Sasuke-kun, may your journey lead you back to us one day" Without another word, Sakura backed up and Sasuke came face to face with the last member of his former team.

Both Sasuke and Naruto just stared at each other, onyx eyes peering into ocean blue. The two had been through so many trials and events over the years. From the Academy to becoming apart of Team Seven. To him abandoning Konohagakure and training with the Snake Sannin. And so many other things.

From the good times to the hard ones, the past helped shape both the Jinchuriki and Uchiha into the people they were today, they were strong in both spirit and body.

But the thing the two shared more than anything was an unbreakable bond of friendship, a rivalry to succeed against the other burned like an unquenchable flame. In the past long ago, they had first been Asura and Indra, then Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. All their past reincarnations leading up the people they are now, their own individual selves that carved their own legacy in the history of the Shinobi world.

Naruto raised his hand towards Sasuke, his gaze never shifting for even the slightest moment. Sasuke reached out and grasped Naruto's hand, both warriors showing the respect they had for one another. They both accepted the future was changing for the both of them and no matter what obstacle stood in their path, they knew they were never alone in anything anymore.

"Be safe out there teme, I've sent a message ahead to Tazuna and he will have a ship ready to transport you out to sea. Seems he's had some of his workers actually visit some massive continent out at sea before. I don't remember what he called the continent though but apparently from what the sailors have told him, its a sight to behold" Naruto finished, releasing his hold on his best friends hand. Sasuke noded, storing away that bit of information for later. Sasuke gave his teammates a nod in farewell, maybe for the last time or if he needed some major help, he could summon the dobe. The Uchiha snorted, what kind of force on the outside world could give him any trouble?

Sasuke walked past the trio of Shinobi, ignoring the tears from Sakura, the megawatt grin from Naruto and the indifferent expression from Kakashi. Sasuke didn't spare the village a final glance, he was ready to see what the future had in store for him and Konoha would only hinder his destiny. He was glad Naruto understood that. Within moments, the true last Uchiha was making his way down the path, the road to Nami no Kuni.

Naruto and the others watched as their teammate disappeared along the path leaving Konoha. After all the years they spent getting him back and trying to convince him to come home, they just let him walk off on his own again.

"I guess the old saying goes, if you love something set it free. Right?" Kakashi said, his lone eye watching as his student began to slowly vanish from sight.

"Yeah your right with that one Kakashi-sensei" Naruto sighed, it was going to be a long day and Konoha would be boring without his friend/rival. But he would survive and not worry too much about it, he had to be strong for his village. Naruto gave his former team a farewell before vanishing in a swirl of leaves, probably leaving to eat ramen or be with Hinata. He had a good set of KageBunshin doing the dreaded paperwork. Naruto believed without a doubt, Sasuke would be fine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXXX

(A few days later)

Sasuke finally arrived in Nami no Kuni and looked a lot different than what he remembered from his days as a Genin. The Uchiha could only describe it as looking more...healthy. The people weren't as sad as they had been years ago, almost everyone he was passing looked happy. Proud to be alive and going about their daily lives without a care in the world.

Sasuke snorted, thinking how ignorant they are to how bad the world truly is. Sure they had a few bad times because of Gato in the past, but none of the villagers in Nami no Kuni truly knew how evil the world could be. Sasuke himself knew it, Naruto knew it due to the ignorance of the villagers. Hell his former sensei Kakashi knew it, the Jounin had watched his best friend die in a war and accidentally killed his other teammate. Sasuke didn't give the villagers or anything else another thought, he had a destination to get too.

It didn't take him long to reach Tazuna's house, the place unlike the rest of the village did remain the same as it had when he seen it as a Genin. Sasuke sighed, he didn't really care for Tazuna or his family, but he had the resources he needed to escape the Elemental Nations so with reluctance, he knocked on the door of the house.

"Hold on! I'll be there in a second!" Sasuke heard the familiar shout of Tazuna echo through the house. It sounded like the man was still drinking, if his slightly slurred words were any indication of that. The familiar form of Tazuna filled his vision as the door swung open. True to Sasuke's thoughts, in one hand was a rather large jug of Sake. Tazuna's eyes lightened up when he seen it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke..my boy! Welcome back to Nami no Kuni. Would you like to come in for some food or something?!" Tazuna asked in a cheery tone.

"No Tazuna-san" Sasuke said. "I just want to get aboard the ship and out of the Nations"

"Why so?" Tazuna, even in his drunken state knew there was a reason why the Uchiha wanted to leave so badly. "What's got you wanting to leave the Elemental Nations so bad?"

Sasuke had thought that question through, over and over. There were plenty of reasons he wanted to leave. The Uchiha wanted to explore the rest of the world, he was the only surviving member of his clan so its not like he wanted to stick around Konoha. That place reminded him too much of the past, he had tried hard for his friends to stay in the village. But the memories were beginning to consume him and he was ready to spread his wings and escape his cage so to speak. Escape the past and create some memories that will wash out the nightmares that have plagued him for so long. Sasuke knew why Itachi killed his clan, but it didn't mean he liked it.

"Hn…. I guess you could say I want a fresh start" Tazuna raised an eyebrow at the answer but didn't say nothing about it. If the Uchiha didn't want to share why he was leaving, who was he to interrogate him?

"Well I have the ship ready now if you are ready to leave. The crew knows what they have to do and they suspect it might take about two weeks or more to reach the continent. I think its called America or something like that" Tazuna said while the Uchiha noded. America huh? He had never heard of such a name before but it would be his starting point for a new beginning.

The two began to make their way to the docks of Nami no Kuni, the sole surviving Uchiha was about to say his goodbyes to the Elemental Nations. Sasuke could only wonder what this new continent might have in store for him, hopefully strong people to test himself with.

Sasuke smirked slightly, he was ready!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And thats where I believe I will end the first chapter to Beyond the Nations.

Now to answer any questions, this story is an Open World Crossover which means anything can happen. I do mean anything!

MasterOfTheUnknown.


	2. The Adventure Begins

Another chapter of Beyond the Nations is here. I'm liking this story so far, I just want to know who or what should be involved in this crossover. Remember this is an Open World Crossover so anything can happen. So lets get too it.

MasterOfTheUnknown is a simple author, he can own none of the stuff he writes about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke inhaled, the breath of the ocean hitting his senses with a salty sort of aroma. This would mark the end of his second day at sea, the crew kept informing him that it would be a three week trip, but the Uchiha was bored out of his mind. The endless sight of aquatic blue and the sound of rushing waves against the mass of the wooden vessel was not really what Sasuke would call entertaining.

Many would wonder why any form of outside life had never visited the Elemental Nations before. Now any reason for that is lost inside of the legends of the Elemental Nations. But since Sasuke had regained the memories of his previous life as Indra, he knew what the old Sage did. Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Rikudo Sennin had cast an eternal Genjutsu over the Elemental Nations, keeping them hidden from any outside threat that might make itself known. What would happen if some outsider had discovered the ability of Chakra, they would have taken it back and used it for who knows what purpose. Hagoromo hadn't been willing to risk it the possibility. Using his inhuman, godlike abilities, he cast a Genjutsu on the surface of the moon that kept the Elemental Nations hidden, forever lost to the outside world. Now while the Sage's idea was similar to a certain Uchiha's, this was created to help the Nations and not to take control of it or its people.

The crew had informed the Uchiha that they would arrive at some area of this new continent called New York when the weeks were up. The name was strange to Sasuke, he had never heard of a place like that before. But then again, the Uchiha was about to enter a whole new continent, the name was probably a normalcy to its people. Sasuke stared up silently at the pearl like surface of the moon, the massive orb staring down at the Uchiha. He liked moments like these, all silent and he felt like nothing could bother him right now. Sasuke sighed, he was ready to face what ever this new place had to offer him. The crew had explained that this continent. America as it was called, was large. Even larger than that of the Elemental Nations, who knew what was waiting for him in this strange new land.

Sasuke decided he might as well get some rest, it was going to be a long trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Three weeks later)

Day had broken not too long ago and the night had vanished in the horizon. The beauty of the sun began to creep its way into the sky and shining its golden rays everywhere.

When they docked into a port, Sasuke wasted no time in ditching the crew and the ship. Sure it might have been a foolish idea on his part but he had been aching almost to escape that annoying crew. The only thing that kept him from incinerating each and everyone of them was the fact they knew how to reach this continent. For that reason alone, he let them live. So in their best interest, it might have been a good thing he left when he did.

Sasuke's first impression of this place, this metropolis called New York was concealed amazement. Hell just because he was amazed by the sight before him didn't mean he would let anyone see it. Sasuke had never seen buildings so massive before, this New York City was a lot bigger than Konoha. Truthfully he was pretty sure if possible that he could fit the entirety of Konohagakure in New York and even half of a few other villages. Thats how massive the city was, well in Sasuke's opinion.

Not only was the city massive in size but it seemed to have an even bigger population of people. As the Uchiha stood on a lone building and looked down below, he noticed it was like a small sea of people going about their everyday lives. He would look up and down the road, seeing that the sea of people didn't dwell or diminish in the slightest. Never had he seen a place so populated with citizens. Sasuke could sense though they didn't have a lot of Chakra though, only the essential amount to survive but that was it.

Sasuke leaped down from the building and landed softly on the ground in an alley near the building. He made sure to keep out of sight of regular civilians, as far as Sasuke knew he was pretty sure it would be a frightening and unusual sight to see a teen his age leaping from buildings and surviving the impact.

Now unlike his dobe of a teammate, Sasuke knew that intel gathering was very important. Naruto wasn't one much to think things through, on the rarest of occasions and only in the most serious of situations would the blond actually use the brain Kami had gifted him with and think things out. In the past it was Naruto's unnatural good luck, never give up attitude and the Bijuu in his gut's power that had kept him alive as long as he did. Naruto had finally taken his Shinobi training seriously when Sasuke himself had left the village. Now the blond could defend himself in a fight on even grounds with Sasuke himself, he hated to admit it but it was true. Sure he had the Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and even the most legendary Dojutsu, the Rinnegan in his possession. But Naruto was an Uzumaki, large Chakra reserves and long life span. Now he had the backing of Nine Bijuu in his navel and the power of the Sage's son, Asura.

Sasuke shook his head, no need to be thinking about his dobe of a teammate. It was time to gather some intel. Lady luck though must have had her sights set on the Uchiha that day though because right across the street was something that Sasuke recognized right away, it was a library. Libraries ment books and books had information, something that he needed if he was going to survive in this new continent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A Week Later)

Sasuke had spent a fair amount of time at the library and he had learned a lot about the history of the country. From its beginnings, to its revolution, wars and so many other things. He also learned from listening to the language they spoke, the people spoke differently than he did. So he made sure to study the language closely with his Sharingan and use two KageBunshin. Sure he couldn't create an army of clones but two were efficient enough to help him learn the language faster. He would be able to speak sentences clearly but the Uchiha would have trouble talking in English frequently.

Sasuke had been in America for a week so far and he was surviving on the food he had sealed within his arm alone. He had been staying at an abandoned warehouse, it was his little secret base of operations for now until he could find a better place. So far he learned that America had no such thing as a Shinobi system to protect them. They had similar soldiers that didn't have access to Chakra. But with the lack of Chakra, they made up for with the use of impressive weapon technology. Guns that while shot bullets at fast speeds were nothing that worried him. Hell Lee was faster with his weights on than bullets were when fired. Also bombs with enough firepower to possibly rival mid-high level explosive Jutsu and maybe just maybe, a Bijuudama.

Sasuke knew until he found some sort of employment, he would have to steal some money from any unlucky civilians. Sasuke had no problem with stealing from others, he was a Shinobi after all. Deception, Cheating, Killing and all that other stuff was the way a Shinobi lived. Before the Fourth Great Shinobi War and probably after. Thats also one of the things that had him doubting the peace in the Nations. The way of the Shinobi had been around for a long time and its how each village had prospered. He didn't doubt that Naruto couldn't keep the peace in tact. But doubt would always remain in the Uchiha's mind, he knew how people with power could be. Inflated ego's and the greed for more power, he himself had been that way not too long ago. So to instantly change the way of life of a Shinobi from one way to another so quickly wouldn't be easy.

Night had settled over New York City, the city though was just as alive at night as it was in the day time. Sasuke was walking through the alley's and all the other areas of the city that most considered unsafe at night. He had nothing to fear from the thugs and other low life that roamed the streets. The only person that could pose some sort of amusement to the Uchiha was that guy who battled in full out suit of armor. Ironman he believed was his name.

Sasuke exited an alley but quickly returned to the shadows when he seen that he was not alone. His coal colored orbs watched as a thief broke his way into a vehicle. Sasuke smirked, this would be his first victim, I guess you could say, of the night. He was about to intercept the thief when something rather strange happened.

The thief had instantly leaped out of the drivers door and some strange man dressed from head to toe in like crimson and blue spandex attacked him. The man began to beg on his knees when the thief had pulled out a knife. Sasuke noticed though the man didn't actually feel threatened by the knife and it showed when he shot a web like substance out of his wrists and trapped the thief onto the wall behind him. Sasuke's smirk didn't falter, the strange man in spandex just made the work a lot easier for him. Now just to get him out of the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter Parker was having a great moment. He had just captured another bad guy with his new powers. The Spider had only bitten him recently and he was just now getting used to these powers. Peter thought at first of maybe using the powers for his own purposes. That thought had left his mind when Uncle Ben had died, he began to see these powers as a gift and use them to help others. They also helped him perform some rather amazing skateboard tricks.

Now not only had the Spider bite increased his strength and other attributes but also his reflexes. So imagine Peter's surprise when a teen with dark colored hair appeared before him. The teen was like a ghost, one moment he wasn't there and a second later he appears. Peter was about to say something rather clever but it was cut off when the teen kicked him in the chest with all the gentleness of a pissed off rhino. Peter barely registered the fact that he slammed through the wall of the building on the other side of the parking lot.

Sasuke chuckled, one annoyance down and now he got to deal with his tied up victim. Other Shinobi would feel like it was foolish to have revealed himself like he did but he didn't care. Nobody in this entire country would be able to find out about his existence and even if they did, what threat could they pose?

"Who the hell are you?!" The thief shouted out behind him. Sasuke sighed, the man should have just kept quiet. Activating his Sharingan, he turned and casted a Genjutsu upon the thief, the thief's eyes instantly glazed over and went limp.

"Pathetic" Sasuke muttered while he retrieved the money from the man's pockets. With the man's pocket's empty, he decided he might as well leave. Well he planned on doing that, Sasuke ducked as a ball of web flew overhead. The ball of web splattered against the unconscious thief but didn't seem to wake him. Sasuke turned to see the man dressed in spandex from moments ago return and by the looks of it, he wasn't too happy.

"You know I'm still new the whole superhero thing and I didn't exactly get a pamphlet to explain the rules and all that stuff. But I'm pretty sure no normal person kicks as hard as you did and steals from others" Peter said, hiding the wincing of his face beneath his mask. That kick hurt, it hurt very much and would probably leave a nice bruise. He was ready to give this guy an asswhooping.

Sasuke snorted, he wasn't going to trade any sort of witty banter with this colorful weirdo. It was beneath him as a Shinobi and as an Uchiha. Sasuke cracked his knuckles and rolled the muscles in his neck, this was hopefully going to be enjoyable for him.

"So no talking and just straight to business. Fine with me!" Peter leaped forward, his web shooters already firing off at his enemy. Sasuke easily evaded the web fired at him along with the punches and kicks. Sasuke blocked a punch with his forearm and felt the bones inside slightly rattle, it seemed his opponent had a lot of strength behind his hits, no matter how sloppy they actually were. Peter shot his web which latched onto Sasuke's chest and yanked hard. Peter planned to just slug the guy with a few well placed rights and lefts.

This proved to be his mistake.

Sasuke allowed himself to be yanked by the web, getting close to his enemy. Sasuke kneed Peter in the stomach, having the teen's body bend over his knee. Sasuke lifted Peter off his knee and plowed him in the face with a good palm strike. Anyone who knew Sasuke could tell he wasn't taking the fight seriously. He hadn't activated his Dojutsu or use any of the Jutsu in his arsenal. Sticking to some mere Taijutsu that would have beaten some mid level Chunnin. He would give the man in blue and red some credit, he could take a beating so far. Sasuke wanted to test how long his foe could last.

Sasuke easily had more experience in combat situations and it showed as he would evade his foe's hits as if they were mere child's play. His foe probably thought he could just plow through his opponents with his strength, reflexes and witty banter. Such things would not work against a true Shinobi especially one of the Uchiha Clan.

Blocking a punch and pushing away a knee strike, Sasuke bent his knees and drove his elbow straight into Peter's sternum. Peter hacked out a cough and his legs felt like jelly. This person he was facing was very good, on a whole different league of combat than Peter himself obviously.

"_I need to do something, this dude is fighting me as if I were a child"_ Peter glanced around and noticed the two had wandered in between two parked vehicles, he would feel awful about doing this but somethings couldn't be helped. Sasuke watched as the muscles in his opponent's leg tensed and he leaped up in the air, two lines of web firing from his wrists and connecting to the cars next to them. Peter tugged hard and the vehicles left the ground and were on course for impact.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as the two cars came his way at a very fast pace. He would be crushed if he had been a normal person, unluckily enough for his foe, he was everything but normal.

Peter watched as both cars collided, causing both sides that collided to smash inwards and the glass shattered. Peter hadn't seen the guy move, he could only hope that he was alive and okay somewhere underneath that wreckage. He didn't want to add murderer to his list of growing nicknames. Peter/Spiderman barely heard the policeman on the motorcycle arrive and point his gun at him.

"Freeze!" The officer called out, his gun drawn and ready to be fired if needed. Spiderman turned and was about to say something to the officer but his enhanced hearing picked up the sound of something traveling through the air. Spiderman leaped to the side just in time, well for him, not so much for the officer. The policeman screamed as something sharp buried within his shoulder. He dropped his gun and fell off his bike, clutching his now bleeding shoulder.

Spiderman looked at the thing that injured the policeman, it was some sort of knife. A kunai he believed. Spiderman turned to see the man he thought he crushed in between the cars, standing perfectly fine on the side of the building. Peter was shocked by what his eyes were taking in, he thought he was the only one who could climb walls and such!

"I'm impressed with the tactic you used to try and defeat me. If I had been anyone else it might have worked. But then again, you are too far off to be a threat to me" Sasuke's words weren't of arrogance but of truth. He could have killed this masked man anytime he had wanted too. So far his impression of the hero's of this city was not a good one. The police relied too much on their weapons and this masked man put too much faith in his abilities. Sasuke could tell the masked man spent no time in trying to improve such abilities and thats just one of the reason's he failed to defeat the Uchiha.

Both Sasuke and Peter heard the sound of sirens blaring in the distance, the injured officer screaming into his radio for assistance. Sasuke knew he could take on the entire police force if the man he injured was like the rest of them. But he didn't come to this new country to do such a thing, he came for new opportunities.

"I will take my leave for now masked-san, I suggest you train more if you ever hope to be a threat to me. Until we meet again" Sasuke held up a hand seal and was about to vanish before he heard Spiderman call out to him.

"Who the hell are you?!" Peter asked.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Or as translated in your language, Sasuke Uchiha" With those words said, Sasuke's body broke apart into a flock of crow. Peter couldn't believe what he just witnessed, just like that his first true foe had given him the slip after handing him his ass on a silver platter so to speak. Peter knew it was time to split, he didn't need to be around an injured officer and face the possibility of getting arrested. He would need to possibly speak to Gwen in the morning and get her opinion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke's body reformed back inside his base of operations. He just loved the dramatic effect that came with the use of his older brother's Shunshin technique.

The fight with the masked man was interesting to say the least. It had been the Uchiha's first battle in awhile, while it had been disappointing on how weak his foe was. Sasuke felt it was good that he got to at least stretch his legs and get a good practice in. Now that he was back in the warehouse, Sasuke thought it would be a good idea to get some practice in, to make sure his skills didn't get rusty.

Channeling Chakra into his eyes, the coal colored changed to a familiar crimson of his clan's Sharingan. Pushing more Chakra into his eyes, the crimson color faded in one eye and gained a set of rings. The crimson had been replaced with a metallic kind of purple. Sasuke felt it was a good time to practice some of his Rinnegan techniques, after all even he never knew when he would need the eye's legendary power.

With that thought in mind, Sasuke went into a furious training that would have most weaker people faint at the sheer thought of what he planned to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright I think I will stop the chapter there.

1) Yes the scene with Sasuke and Spiderman was from the Amazing Spiderman movie.

2) No this isn't just a crossover with Spiderman, like I said its an open world crossover, anything can happen and it will.

I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter and until next time.

MasterOfTheUnknown is out! Peace!


End file.
